Usha (Filia Clan)
"Mates are important! They share your happiness, and they pick you up when you're down! And the babies...don't even get me started on the babies!" - Usha Usha ("OOH-shah") is the Filia Clan matriarch, and custom progenitor of the lair. While she prefers living in peace, she trained in the Coliseum with Grim and Qubine to become strong enough to defend the clan. Because of her peaceful nature, Usha chose magic over physical combat. She is still the most powerful caster in the clan, even among the Kalma Clan. Only Kincaid matches her Intelligence stat at 120, while Azalea and Amadeus only reached 119 in Intelligence. Appearance Usha is one of the more elegant Mirror dragons in the clan, with Rose Tiger and Pink Shimmer. Her Grey tertiary color is still hidden. She wears a Pink Wooly Coat over her Twilight Cape. She wears a Twilight Flower Crown on her head. Her neck is wrapped with a Twilight Sylvan Filigree. Her wings and tail are also decorated with Sylvan apparel. And finally, her Starseer Armband is a symbol of her leadership. About Usha is everything you'd expect in a matriarch. Wise, powerful (magic-wise rather than strength-wise). Perhaps she's a little too anxious when it comes to pairing dragons together. She particularly enjoys seeing the hatchlings they breed more than anything, whether they stay in the lair, or go off to lead their own lives. She loves seeing the clan live in peace, and she's become powerful enough to protect the clan so they can do just that. Usha usually pairs dragons together with a shared color range, gene, or breed. Usha was inactive throughout the Plague Arc due to her illness. She only emerged at the very end, after Orphne developed the permanent cure. When Qubine tried to step down from his leadership, Usha decreed that Qubine would remain the leader of the clan he had raised on his own. It was her idea to branch the clans together, naming her clan Filia, while Qubine's clan was named Kalma. Fae of Light Arc Usha continued her quest to find potential mates for her clan members. The first one she came across was Corela, a Fae born with an unfortunate color combo, rejected by dragons everywhere. Not only did Usha find beauty in her colors, but she thought of a potential mate at home, who was also born with unfortunate colors - Donovan. Usha healed Corela's wounds and brought her into the clan. She watched happily as the two Faes had three healthy babies. Later, Usha brought home two more dragons to match with current members. Dudley, as a mate for Xylina; and Pelindar, as a mate for Rafadel. Unfortunately, Pelindar greatly disapproved of this match, rejecting Rafadel because of her common breed, Plague element, and battle experience. It was the first ever disappointment for Usha. However, since Qubine was able to get through to Pelindar, Usha still had hopes. When the lair was attacked and destroyed by Erebus, Usha and Grim fled with the Filia Clan to the Windswept Plateau on Qubine's orders. She and Grim later returned to check on the damage, finding the lair completely covered in black sludge. Even the Gladekeeper was severely weakened. The Gladekeeper revealed at the black sludge was actually the Shade. She also assured the founders that Qubine and Shayla had fled, as well as Cane, Snowy, and Liora. She couldn't reveal anything else, however. The founders left the lair. Relationships WIP Trivia * Usha's hatchday is September 3, 2013. Category:Clan Leader Category:Female Category:Mirror Category:Nature Dragon